Question
by Shakabuku
Summary: What if he showed up at your door in the middle of the night?  Would you follow him or have a few questions of your own?  ONE SHOT


_She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire_

There was something weird about staying in your childhood bedroom, something she just couldn't name or completely distinguish. It was comforting, yet foreign. It was her room, but not where she slept at night. It was a contradiction that had been plaguing her mind since her first night at the Harrison family home. When did his apartment become their home? Better yet when did she start dreaming about a future - one that had two story homes, dogs and little kids?

Not that she had really been a kid since she turned 15, but when did she really become an adult with thoughts of settling down entering her mind. Let alone with the man who took years to come to the conclusion that he wanted to be with her, even god forbid loved her. It was remarkable the way things had changed over the years, truly remarkable. It was only time that had made the smile on her face as she slept possible.

Contently snuggled in a twin size bed that despite it's size felt empty, she was rather annoyed by the sounding of her cell phone. Groggily flipping the damn contraption open she grunted out, "This better be important." "Jude go outside." Of course he would be demanding from hundreds of miles away even though he had just woken her up in the middle of the night. Rolling her eyes she responded, "Unless I've been miraculously teleported to New York I'm hanging up." She heard him laugh at her stubbornness but knew he wouldn't give up - the man was persistent, "Get your cute ass down there, I promise it's worth it."

Jude muttered something that sounded like it better be, before snapping her phone shut. As she threw the covers off her body and began stumbling throughout the room looking for shoes and a sweatshirt she voiced the inner dialogue in her head. "I swear if he had Kwest put flowers on the porch or some stupid romantic shit like that I am going to kill him - on second thought I'll have sex with him then I'll kill him for waking me up." Her ramblings continued as she made her way down the stairs and began to unlock the door.

_Why was he so nervous?  
He took her to the park_

The sight that met her eyes was far from romantic or spectacular, but it was slightly breathtaking. Rolling her eyes she closed the door behind her and allowed a smile to spread across he face. Waltzing up to the man in front of her, she stopped a few feet before him, "And what brings you to Canada?" He starred at her for a moment before saying, "My bed was cold," and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure the fancy little hotel you were staying at could have given you another blanket," she playfully quipped with a smirk on her face. "Jude." "Yes?" "Just come here and kiss me."

That was one of the few commands that she would never fight him about. Closing the distance between them she enveloped his lips in a sweet kiss, one that made it seem as though their two days apart had been more like an eternity. As they pulled apart she melted into his arms. Tommy pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Tilting her head up she looked in his eyes, "Seriously why are you here, not that I'm complaining." He kissed her forehead before answering, "I just, well, you see . . . Just , let's go to the docks."

Jude pulled away slightly confused by her boyfriend's obvious uneasiness, "It's 3:30 in the morning, Quincy." "What? Daddy won't let you come and play? Live on the edge Harrison." She completely trusted the man before her, but something was off and she had no clue why. She was hesitant, but the almost pleading look in his eyes made her agree to his request. "Ok, let me go get my keys." As she turned to go back into the house Tommy grabbed her hand, "Let's walk." With a rather flabbergasted look on her face she questioned him, "What in the world did they do to you in New York?" He just laughed as he pulled her down the walk way.

_She crossed her arms  
And lowered her honor_

Throwing her arms out she announced, "We're here." "I noticed," was his simple response. The summer was coming to an end and the wind blew, creating a breeze that made it feel as though it was already fall. A chill ran through her body and in turn she crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. "You know I was looking for that sweat shirt when I was packing." With a smirk in place she informed him, "That's why I hid it on the top shelf of the closet." Laughing at her cunning tactics, he pulled her towards him in attempts to warm her instead of the fabric substitute that engulfed her body.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say "yes" to  
Once in your life  
Baby, tonight I've got a question for you_

They stood at the edge of the dock looking out over the water. Jude sighed in contentment as she nestled herself closer to Tommy's body. "Why are we here?" Tightening his grip around her body in an attempt to quell the shaking of his hands he asked, "When did you become such the existentialist?" As comfortable as it was in his arms there was something off. His back was stiff and his normally already tight grip was even tighter than usual. There was no doubt in her mind that if she looked up at his face he'd be gnawing away at the insides of his mouth, a tendency that was both annoying and adorable all at the same time.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what is going on or else." Bringing his head down to kiss the side of her neck he baited her, "Or else what." Trying to ignore his ministrations with some difficulty she informed him, "I'll push you into the water." "Fair enough . . . What if I told you I had a question for you?" A confused look appeared on her face, "I'd tell you to ask me already or get ready for some really cold water - hypothetically of course," she finished with a sweet smile. "How would you feel about buying a house?"

Spinning around quickly she faced him, "Oh Tommy!" The excitement in her voice made him smile, it even boosted his confidence that seemed to have been momentarily wavering previously. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pushing her away gently he met her questioning eyes with another question, "What about maybe getting a dog to?" Giggling at his heartfelt tone she smiled and said, "Sure."

_She'd had no idea  
And started to cry  
She said "in a good way"_

"Maybe we could even get a house with a few rooms in case ya know we ever need a place for a crib?" Her eyes grew large as she starred up at him in disbelief. There were no words to describe the sudden feeling that began pulsing through her body. She couldn't form actual words so in response she simply nodded her head. Removing her arms from around his neck he enveloped her hands in his. Swinging them lightly back and forth he posed her another question, "And if it's not too much, would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

It was as though she had turned completely mute as he dropped down on one knee. Pulling a velvet box out from pocket. It was as though the entire world slowed in that moment. His hand gripped the top of the box. His hand slowly pulled back the top, revealing a ring with a yellow tint from the lamp post nearby. Her answer came out ever so softly, had he not been completely fixed on her he would have missed it. "Yes."

The tears that had begun to well in her eyes finally fell as he stood up. She was still in a state of shock as he placed the ring on her finger. "Jude, honey, don't cry," it unnerved him when he saw the glistening paths of tears down her cheeks. "I swear they're happy tears," she got out before her hands locked onto the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. She tasted like salt and toothpaste, salty and sweet - his favorite combination.

_He took her by the hand  
Walked her back home  
And they took the long way_

The entire way home Tommy held Jude's left hand, every now and then twisting the ring on her finger. They barely spoke as they walked, only occasionally stealing a kiss. Maybe it was the fact that neither wanted to ruin the perfect moment or maybe they were just too happy that words couldn't express it. As they walked to streets they were able to hear the birds chirping despite the darkness and eventually they watched the sun rise. Later rather than sooner they arrived at her childhood door step, hand in hand.

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you  
The question that you should say "yes" to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight I've got a question for you_

"You really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" He laid a soft kiss on her lips in response, "Absolutely." "Good answer Quincy," she said with a smile, that she seemed to be incapable of removing from her face. "No where near as good as yours." That was the last thing said before they entered the house and snuck upstairs to her room. Whispered 'I love yous' were the only things exchanged as they filled the bed that felt so empty earlier in the night.

_I've got a question for you..._

The song is Question by the Old 97's


End file.
